EPF Command Room
For the first command room, click here. The EPF Command Room (also known as New HQ or New Command Room) is the Command Room and HQ''' '''for EPF Agents and is found in the Everyday Phoning Facility, where the Player needs to go through some tests and get access to the lift which leads to this room. The room replaced the PSA Headquarters after the Popcorn Explosion. It is bigger than the old HQ and the old Command Room combined. Penguins can enter the VR Room to play Secret Missions and see holograms of the old versions of the HQ by using the Tube Transport. Appearance The old Command Room's table, chairs and TV are here. There are stairs on either side. There are tubes on the back, but no one knows what they are for. The Big TV on the Left scans the EPF system for bugs. The Big TV on the right tells agents to report for duty on June 15. The four I.S.E.E.U. screens show the Beach, Cove, Everyday Phoning Facility and the Ski Village . There are speakers next to the big TV. Its also too big to be a room in secret missions. Trivia *You cannot change the channel displayed on the TV like in the old Command Room. *Many penguins in here complain that they miss the old HQ while some penguins disagree. They think that the old HQ isn't as much 'high-tech' as the present Command Room is. *You can see the cabinet that was used to access the Old Command Room on the down-left corner. *No one knows what the tubes at the back are for. They may be for going to other rooms in the HQ, like a new Gadget Room, Gary's Office and the old HQ repaired. *It has a water tank next to the table. *It is underground, as seen by the lift. *There are four more chairs than the Old Command Room, bringing the total to ten. *In the gameplay of Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge you get to visit the Command Room when its finished. *Many penguins use the new room to hold discussions about new missions. *With the new Command Room, comes a new Spy Phone which is more high-tech than the old one. *Some penguins don't know what it'll look like in missions because it's too big. *It was told in the blog that there will be a new room, but it is still unknown where it will be, how it will be, where it will be and for what it will be. *There are only 4 I.S.E.E.U. monitors, which probably means that the others were completely destroyed and Gary couldn't get the rest back online. Gallery Epf command room new.png|The Command Room under construction. AgentcomEPFConstruction2.png|The Command Room after a while of construction. Club Penguin New Agent.jpg|The new EPF agent on the home page. EPFspyphone.jpg|The EPF Spy Phone that you get after going into the EPF Command Room.|link=EPF Spy Phone EPF Logo.png|The logo of the EPF. See Also *Command Room *Elite Penguin Force *Elite Penguin Force Agent *PSA Headquarters *Everyday Phoning Facility *Gary *Penguin Secret Agency *EPF Spy Phone *HQ *VR Room External Links *EPF Command Room (.swf) *Music (.swf) Category:Places